wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
~StormWings~
Description: StormWings can blend into the sky and can be called the CloudWings. (i love arrow point tails so im giving them the arrow point tail,) they also have arrow point tails that store a lightning venom. (See Abilities,)Another thing they have are little white clouds circling their ankles. But if there is a storm, then the white clouds turn to storm clouds with flashes of lightning. '''Credit Features: '''retractable spines, wing pouches, enormous wings. Also, can switch out their arrow point tail with a lightning bolt looking tail. StormWings prefer to hide among the clouds as spies, which they can stand on because they are much lighter than most dragons. They also CANNOT stand extreme heat. This makes them sick and dizzy. StormWings can also blend into the sky. This means that whatever is happening with the weather, the StormWings can mimic it easily. Abilities: Lightning Breathing: This is when a StormWing can breathe lightning. This can sometimes shock or stun their opponents, and there are two types: Healing Lightning Blast This is when the StormWing's eyes glow blue, and they can heal a dragon by breathing some lightning on them which soaks into the scales, healing the wounds, even Cerebral Cortex injuries. (a.k.a mental damage.) Distraction Lightning Strike This is when the StormWings eyes began to swirl in a weird distracting way, and then shoot out a rainbow colored lightning blast which momentarily distracts the enemy. They can also cause the opponent to hallucinate. Cloud Walking: Cloud Walking is when the StormWing can walk on clouds, and build on them as well. They are about as heavy as two full grown SkyWings, and one Burn, to other dragons, but in body shape, seem about as bulky as a SkyWing. To clouds, however, are much lighter, and even then, the weight wouldn't matter, because that ability is in the body, not weight. The Lightning Venom of Storm: The Lightning Venom of Storm is a venom that blinds, deafens, burns, and stuns dragons. This is so powerful, StormWings take twenty years just to master it, but those who are Vaporborns are born with the ability instantly, (See: Vaporborns,) Distraction Spines: These light up spines are not for show. These are used to distract the enemy, and yes, attracting partners. The more vibrant a StormWing's light up spines are, the most likely they will have a female mate. Not to mention, StormWings, can see well in dim light, and their hearing senses are great! Aerokinesis: Aerokinesis is when a StormWing can control the weather. All StormWings are born with this ability, they don't have to practice it. Hypnotizing Glares: Hypnotizing glares can well, obviously hypnotize the enemy. They can also do ANYTHING when manipulating a dragon, but this hurts their brain sometimes, but that is when they stare at a dragon for at least one hour. Meteorstrike: Meteorstrikes! The StormWings can cause LOADS of meteors to fall from the sky, hitting the dragons below. This is a very fatal move, and use it as meteor showers, making sure it doesn't hit any dragon. If they were in battle, then yeah, they would happily use it to kill dragons. Thunfire: Who doesn't love a mix of fires and thunder? I don't. No one does, in fact, they can hit absolutely EVERY dragon on the battle field who is not from their tribe if they feel like it. But that would be in the Storm Stages, when the dragons evolve. They gain better powers is what I mean. Storm Stages is an art where some dragons choose the Storm Stages to get better powers such as hitting multiple dragons at once with Thunfire. Healthy Rainfall: Healthy Rainfall is when they can cure dragons on the StormWing alliance. This would mean StormWings, SkyWings, MudWings, SandWings, and AnimatronicWings. Mist Transformation: The Mist Transformation is when they can turn into mist OR evaporate. Evaporating is something only Vaporborns can do though. Sad. Lightning Messages: OMG yay! ''Hi Windstorm! Hiya Whirlwind! ''As you noticed, the StormWings can send messages to each other by using their lightning scale abilities to write messages on their wings. Electric Abilities: The StormWings can stun, shock, or fry dragons. What this means is that when a dragon touches their scales, any part of their body, they can do these three things: Stunning: A StormWing can stun an opponent for at least ten minutes, daring them to move. Shocking: A StormWing can shock a dragon, sending a lot of electrical signals to the Cerebral Cortex. Frying: Killing. They can kill a dragon by burning them to a crisp with their shocking abilities. Lightning Blast Tail Stab: The Lightning Blast Tail Stab is when they use their lightning bolt tail to shoot and stab enemies with lightning. What happens is the white clouds circling their ankles will turn black and stormy-like, with flashes of lightning, and then the StormWing can attack. Electric Shock Like electric eels, StormWings can sometimes shock a dragon with their scales. If they are incredibly angry, the higher the voltage of the shock. Sometimes the voltage can be so high it can kill, but most of the time it just stuns. Sonic Boom StormWings are incredibly quick, and sometimes if they have built up a strong enough charge, they can release it and make a burst of speed faster than sound. In a result, a huge explosion is created, causing extreme damage. This leaves the StormWing exhausted and tired as a result. Unknown Senses: What a StormWing can do, is that they can sense when a storm is brewing, the electrical currents in the air. They can do anything with storms, and Moontide, can sense the high tide and low tide. Dragons: Queen: The Queen would be Queen Lightning. She is very loved, but little do these StormWings know that she could be the next Queen Scarlet. Lightning is very beautiful, and she has at least seven dragonets,Gale, Frost Snowflake, Whisk, Cloudburst, and Stormbringer, Stormlash, Fearstorm. All of these dragonets are loved and the Royal White Windstorm Hatchery is the most guarded hatchery in all of Pyrrhia. Princesses: Cloudburst, Gale,Squall, Whisk, Cumulous, Hole-punchcloud, Firetornado, Tornado, Flash, Bolt, Static, Temperbreeze, Raincloud, Stormcloud, Hail, Snowflake, Blizzard, Periwinkle, Frost, Freakwave, Breeze Princes: Thunder,Blackhorn Surge, Azure, Ashwave, Lightninggaze, Cloudgazer, Stormchaser, Stormbringer, Fearstorm, Bluelightning, Electrifying, Faststorm, Hailgazer, Stormgazer, Stormlash, Stormclaw, Cerulean, Pitch-black, Teal, Sapphire, Blackdiamond, Cobalt, Ultramarine, Lapis, Aquamarine, Navy, Gradient, Hurricane Assassins: Whirlwind, Rainstorm, Surge, Glow, Atom, Moontide, Hydro BlackhornSpies: * Rainstorm, * Surge, * Thunder, * Bloodmoon, * Bluemoon, * Sky, * Dawn, * Radiation Soldiers: * Gale, * Cumulous * Bolt, * Cloudburst, * Flare * Lightningstrike Cooks: * Blast * Tempest * Serpent, (Cross-tribe with a SeaWing,) * Precipitation * Blow * Raining * Dustdevil * Snowstorm * Typhoon * Thundershower * Duststorm * Highwind * Strongwind * Northwind * Southwind * Eastwind * Westwind * Leaftornado * Windstorm * Swift * Scorch Vaporborns: What they can do: evaporate into thin air, are born with the Lightning Venom of Storm. (See: Abilities,) * Sunshower, * Rainbow, * Breeze, * Downpour, * Whisk, * Gloom, * Cyclone, * Heatwave, * Drought, * Misty, * Monsoon, * Pressure, * Frost, * Freeze, * Sunshine, * Steam, * Snow, * Vapor, * Aerospace * Evaporation Cloudborns: This is when the dragonet has the ability to turn into mist. They cannot do this though if it is too hot as it makes them very weak, sick, and dizzy. Cloudborns can also write messages on their wings with lightning. * Ivory * Antique * Alabaster * Hurricane * Whisper * Sparky * Shocking * Glowfire * Glowstone * Glowstorm Animus: *Hurricane *Lightningstorm * Blitzkrieg Alliances: * SkyWings * MudWings * SandWings * AnimatronicWings Kingdom(s): Two of the most awful kingdoms in Pyrrhia, would be the Storm Kingdom, and the Wind Kingdom. Storm Kingdom: The Storm Kingdom, is arguably, Pyrrhia's most ugly kingdom, with waterfalls of mud, random heaps of crushed rocks, broken pillars, and broken down libraries with unreadable scrolls. This kingdom is a little smaller under the Sky Kingdom, with no scavenger dens, and lots of weird plants and animals. These all give the StormWings the ability to change into another tribe except the Lightningstorm of Cloud, which gives the StormWings the speed of lightning. The Eyes of Alpha and Omega divide the tribe into two classes: AlphaWings and OmegaWings. Wind Kingdom: The Wind Kingdom is a cloud with rainbows, and waterfalls, and is very beautiful. It's other kingdom, the Storm Kingdom, is cleverly hidden, no animus made object can find these kingdoms. The Wind Kingdom has some objects called the Wind Stone, Wind Crystal, Eye of the Auric, and Eye of the Wind. The Wind Stone unleashes strong winds, and can tear dragon's wings, while the Wind Crystal sucks the life out of a dragon. The Eye of the Auric is a stone, which is made of gold, or auric, and gives the StormWing electrical powers such as making them more powerful, making their powers even stronger. The Eye of the Wind sends huge gusts of wind, causing tornadoes, though the StormWings can already do that, as they have aerokinesis. Storm Rescue This is a story I am thinking of writing! Please send me some suggestions! :) Suggestions: * Sky the StormWing saves his tribes' kingdoms from dwindling and dying, by finding the Lightningstorm of Cloud, and using some of its hidden powers. * Prince Thunder of the StormWings has to save a missing dragon. * The assassin, Whirlwind, barely has time to say good-bye to her best buddy, because he is dying... And needs help. * Gale needs to win the throne, as Queen Lightning attempts to rule over all of Pyrrhia. * Breeze the StormWing meets four other dragonets, Sun, Sky, Dawn, and Stormbringer. * A weak, useluess stormwing (prince/princess? With almost no powers) watches from the shadows of the growing tribe. A war is on the horizen and instead of watching it travels to the other tribe and purposes an alliance. When Stormwings find out about this, he has to run away from them. He gathers an army from the other tribes and takes down the tyrants, taking out all his anger on the castle he once called home. Fantasydragon2670's Notes: If you want to make a StormWing, please check with me first! I also love name suggestions, I will put you in the credits! This tribe was made by Fantasydragon2670, and her only! Date: The day in which this tribe was made was March 12, 2014. Credits: Popcorncomet - Retractable spines, wing pouches FeatherForever12-Secret messages in lightning flashes, like a code, instead of writing it out plain were every dragon in Phiyrra can see them. Storm Rescue Chapter One - Breeze Dreaming Breeze clawed at the sand. The CoastWing beaches were cool, but the sand was too clumpy. CoastWings went extinct, so now the kingdom belonged to the SeaWings, but the name still stayed. She turned around as she heard a noise. It was just another SeaWing. "Hi, my name is Serpent. I'm a cross tribe Sea StormWing." The strange blue dragonet said. Breeze noticed the swirling white clouds, and the charges of electricity running down her spine and talons. "Oh," she said softly. "My name is Breeze." "Nice name." Serpent grinned at her. Just then, she heard crashing. Crashing that didn't sound anything like a SeaWing....... Four StormWing dragonets landed in front of her, and one of them, a male, stood up, untangling himself from the rest of the dragonets bowed down, and said, "Hello. My name is Stormbringer, and these are my friends. Their names are, Sky, Dawn, and Sun. What's yours?" Breeze looked around for Serpent, but guessed the dragonet went back into the ocean. "I'm Breeze," she said a bit too quickly. Sun glanced at her curiously, and Breeze didn't want to admit that she was a Vaporborn. Chapter Two - Say Good-bye Sun and her friends flew around. It was glorious, but then she lifted her snout, smelling something foul and wet. It was the scent of rain. She sighed, thinking that it had to be Hurricane. He was nice, but sometimes he would go a little out of control with his Aerokinetic training. Such as controlling when a storm would come. The moving clouds on swirling around her ankles darkened to black, and so did her scales and mood. Flashes of lightning could be seen in the sky, on her scales, within the ankle clouds.Suddenly a Huge Stormwing flew out of the clouds and caught Sun before she smashed her head open . " Who are you!" Sun Demanded " Princess Gale . " the Stormwing said and then vanished into the sky. But then a wind, so strong, threw Sun into a tree and she thrashed, trying to free herself from the tangle of leaves and branches. Breeze screamed something, and then, as if the spirits of the storm had possessed her, she began to rise. Her eyes were closed, and her tail was twitching. Electricity ripped through her body, and Sun realized she was trying to do something. This storm was a serious one, so roguish that instantly she knew that this wasn't Hurricane's doing. It was Queen Lightning's. Sun also knew that Breeze would try to stop it. Just before the electricity won over Breeze's nervous system, Sun cannoned into her, and Breeze collapsed into Stormbringer's claws, unconscious. Sun was in the center of the storm ''Say good-bye. ''As Sun closed her eyes, tears ran down her face. Electricity coursed through her scales, her blood. Sun saw a brilliant flash of electric blue, and then before she left the world, she saw her life, flashing through her eyes. She also heard one words, barely a whisper, come from Stormbringer, "Good-bye....."